Headless Girl
by FujoshiPrince
Summary: The thoughts of just another yellow-wearing headless mannequin.


Man, everyone says that life being a monster is easy, but it isn't! Well, I guess that they don't really say that... but they don't understand how hard it is! They think that I'm a monster - and I guess that I am - but they don't get it!

I'm a headless mannequin. That's what I was created as, and when I became alive, that didn't change. I thought that maybe it would change - I was in a different world, after all! But no! I'm just another mannequin with a dumb boring dress and no head.

Man, I wish I could be like the painting ladies. Everyone remembers them, and they're so pretty - well, at least I don't dress like a slut! I-I mean, why would they crawl around like that? So undignified! Geez! Couldn't they just pull each other out of the paintings?

I bet they do it to get attention from the male paintings! I-I mean, there aren't many of them, but still...!

I don't wanna sound shallow, but I wish the male paintings would notice me. I mean, they're so dignified...! Geez, I just wanna talk to them! I'm not as shallow as the Lady in Red, I swear! I-I just want a friend!

I wish I had a head. Then I'd be pretty, r-right! Once upon a time, a nice man came in though one if the paintings. I forgot which. He said his name was Jason, I think. He had a green rose. It was pretty. He was nice! He found a mannequin head for me and painted a face onto it... it was a real pretty one too! It was nice! He was nice! The Lady in Blue got him, though.

Man, I bet she was jealous. She's so mean. She took my head away and gave it to that creepy dude who eats the roses. I didn't let him eat Jason's rose. In fact - uh, this is kinda embarrassing - I have it nice and safe in one of the chests...! The Lady in Blue hid his body away, but I'm keeping his rose safe, so he'll be okay, right?

That's how it works. It better be. All the other humans who aren't scared only go to the painting ladies. I-I mean, geez! Have a little respect. H-how shameful, purposefully crawling around like that! At least let your prey die with a little dignity, don't seduce them! That's not honourable at all!

Don't make fun of me! I-I mean, sure... My dress is a little tight and a little short... and a little too bright of a yellow... b-but I don't crawl around! I-I just chase people around... keep 'em away from chests and stuff.

Man, I hope that none of the painting ladies find Jason's rose...! They'd kill me for sure! And then they'd burn it! I wonder if there's a way to turn a human into a mannequin like me. I hope so! Hee, I'll ask Cella! She'll know what to do!

Cella is my friend... A human once called her Celty (weird, right?), so now she calls herself Cella. Man, I wish I had a name. She has a red dress, and it's not as bright as mine, and it looks way better! I wish I had a red dress... then I'd be prettier and the painting ladies wouldn't be so mean to me!

They're so shallow! I wish they'd just die!

Speaking of death, a new human was found. He was a guy. I think his name was Garry or something. One of the painting men found his rose and practically picked it apart. I think he's alive, though. He seems nice. I don't wanna hurt him. Shut up! I-I'm not a wimpy monster! Is there even such thing?! Don't be an idiot!

Garry's got a little sister or something. She's cute... I wish I had a brother like hers... But Garry is the Blue Doll's property. That sounds so creepy... Stop being so perverted! Gosh!

His sister belongs to Mary. Can't the painting ladies be like Mary? I don't talk to her, but she's so sweet, and she doesn't crawl around like that! Hmph, she may not know it, but at least she's still got her pride!

...I miss Jason.

Maybe I should stop brooding and just destroy the rose... I mean, it's improper for a monster to protect someone! Do you see what you've made me done? Stupid, stupid! I'm never gonna destroy that rose! Don't even think of it, 'cause I'm not gonna do it!

I'm serious! I'm gonna protect that rose until I find him, and then we'll be best friends forever!

...I miss him a lot.

I should become stronger. All I do is chase people around, and it's not like I'm good at it. What genius gave a monster six-inch heels to run around in?! What a fuckin' moron! I'm a mannequin, but that doesn't mean my feet don't hurt!

I should just take my shoes off... It would make my life easier...

I want a name... How about... Eliza! Whaddya mean, too boring? Don't be such a dick! No one asked for your opinion!

...Geez, I wish I was as pretty as the Lady in Red.

...Sorry for wasting your time. I gotta go... Things to do, lives to ruin, the usual...

...Roses to protect...

Hey, if you see someone in green, or one of the painting ladies holding a green rose, tell me, okay? I'll come running! And in return... I guess I won't chase you around... But you better tell me, alright? If I find green petals everywhere, I'll never forgive you!

Hee... I'm hideous, so that sentence doesn't really carry that much weight...

Anyways, I'm off... I think I heard voices...

Hey, does that mean you're my friend?

That'd be nice!


End file.
